


the one where kate kane comes to town

by drcosimacormier95



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Humor, Jealous Alex, jealous lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcosimacormier95/pseuds/drcosimacormier95
Summary: Kate Kane (Batwoman) is Maggie Sawyer's ex. She comes to town to meet Supergirl and ask for her help on something. Maggie and Kate remained friends after their break up and she is happy to see how happy Maggie is with Alex. It doesn't stop Alex from feeling jealous over how close Kate and Maggie are.Batwoman is mesmerized by Supergirl and can't help but flirt with the hero. Lena Luthor is present the second time that happens and shows her jealousy.I suck at summaries, I'm sorry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist writing this.  
> All mistakes are mine, forgive me for any typos, I wrote this quite fast.  
> Tell me your thoughts on this!!  
> 

''Alex I need to tell you something.'', Maggie says as she comes back into the living room, after leaving to take a phone call.

The DEO agent looks up from the tv and smiles at her girlfriend, ''What is it babe?''

''I'm sorry okay, please don't be mad'', the detective asks as she walks till she is in front of Alex, ''I didn't really have a choice, she is'', Maggie stops like she is thinking about something and then continues, ''Well she is like my best friend so I couldn't tell her no.''

Alex looks confused, ''Couldn't tell who no?''

''Kate. She is coming to town to deal with some business and she needed a place to stay so I kinda offered my place.''

Alex frowns, ''Kate as in Kate, your ex girlfriend you told me about a few weeks ago.''

''Yes.''

''Oh.''

''But you don't need to be jealous okay? I'm with you, there's no need.''

''Okay. When does she get here?''

When Alex finishes her question the doorbell rings.

''She just did.''

Alex eyes widden and Maggie gives her a forced smile, walking towards the door.

She opens the door and there is Kate Kane, looking as beautiful as ever. She gives her friend a real smile - they haven't seen each other in so long.

''Hey stranger.'' Kate says grinning. She steps into Maggie space and opens her arms, ''Come on, give me a hug, Sawyer.''

Maggie shakes her head, stepping closer and wrapping her arms around the taller woman's neck, ''Hey Kate, it's good to see you.''

''You too darling.'' They end the hug but Maggie doesn't move, ''You are gonna let me in or what?''

The cop rolls her eyes, ''Yes, come in please.''

Kate's eyes fall instantly on the woman standing in the middle of the living room, ''You didn't tell me you had company Sawyer I would have gotten a hotel.'', she says back at the cop before making her way towards the woman. She offers her her hand, ''Hi I'm Kate Kane.''

Alex takes the hand offered to her and tries giving the woman a real smile, ''I'm Alex Danvers.''

''Oh you are the girlfriend. Mags told me about you.''

Maggie is suddenly by Alex's side, ''I see you two already introcuded yourselves.''

''You still have good taste Sawyer.''

Maggie rolls her eyes again, ''Kate be nice please.''

Kate grins, ''I'm always nice.''

After a few seconds of awkward silence the detective sighs, ''Do you want a beer?''

''Honestly I just need a shower and a bed, the flight from Gotham was turbulent and stressful.''

''Okay follow me.''

''Good night Alex.'' Kate tells the other brunette with a nod before following Maggie into the apartment.

''Good night!'' Alex says back, looking them walk away. Maggie told her to not be jealous but how can she not be when Maggie's ex is beautiful and elegant like _that_? She sighs, thinking about how this is going to be a long week.

* * *

 

''Good night Kate.''

''Mags wait. I need to ask you one more favor.''

Maggie frowns, looking at her friend again, ''What is it?''

''Can you get me a meeting with Supergirl?''

''You or Batwoman?''

Kate rolls her eyes, ''Batwoman. I need to speak with her, can you arrange it without giving away my identity?''

''I will see what I can do.''

''Okay, thanks.''

''Are you in any trouble?''

''Not me. But the badguys I'm following will be.''

Maggie smiles, ''You never change'', she says shaking her head and walking away, ''Good night Kane.''

''Good night Sawyer.''

Maggie walks back into the living room. She is thinking about how she is going to get a meeting between Batwoman and Supergirl without them knowing who they really are and worse, without Alex knowing. She really doesn't wanna hide this from her girlfriend but she knows she will have to ask Kate permission to tell first.

''Hey babe.'' she says when her eyes lay on Alex, sitting on the couch, she can tell her girlfriend is pretending to pay attention to the tv. She sits close to her, ''Are you spending the night?''

''Do you want me to?''

Maggie frowns at the hostility, ''I- Alex of course I want you too.''

The DEO agent notices how rude that sounded and sighs, ''I'm sorry okay, I'm trying not to be jealous but she is just so- so pretty and fancy and you guys seem close, I can't help it.''

''Yeah she is all that and we are but I told you there's no need. Alex look at me.''

Alex sighs again and makes eye contact with her girlfriend. Maggie takes Alex's hands on hers, ''I'm with you. That's it. Trust me okay?''

''I do trust you'', she leans towards Maggie and rests her forehead on the other woman's. 

The cop kisses Alex's hair, ''Good, now lets go to bed.''

 

* * *

 

Maggie calls Kara while Alex is still asleep. The alien answer with a sleepy voice, ''Maggie what is it? Is everything okay?"

''Good morning to you too.'' Maggie says with a small laugh, ''Yeah little Danvers everything is fine. Listen, I have a acquainted that wants to meet Supergirl.''

''Oh.''

''Listen she- she is like you. A superhero I mean. She is in town chasing after some badguys and wants your help.''

''Oh'', Kara says again, ''Okay. I can meet her later today at the DEO?''

''I don't think it's a good idea or that she will like going into the DEO.''

''That's fine. Tell her to meet me at the roof of CatCo at 5pm then.''

''I will. Thanks Kara.''

''No problem. Have a good day Mags!''

''You too'', she hangs up the phone and goes back into her room, she lays in her bed and hugs Alex.

''Hey where did you go?''

''Bathroom.''

She hates lying to her girlfriend like this, she will have to talk to Kate later today.

* * *

 

''No way Maggie! You are one of the few people who know that about me. You know that!''

''I do Kate. Listen, she is really important to me okay. And-and she knows how to keep a secret like that trust me.''

''I don't care! I trust you, I don't know or trust her!''

''Oh my God'', Maggie sighs frustrated, ''I can never win with you!''

''You never could Sawyer. Now, seriously, I trust you okay but it's my secret and I'm saying no.''

''Fine!''

Kate sighs, sad that she has to say no to Maggie like this. "Did you get the meeting with Supergirl?"

''Yeah, today at 5pm at a roof of a building I will drive you there.''

''No need.''

''Okay but I will be there, no arguing.''

''Fine!'' Kate says immitating how Maggie said the line a few seconds ago, with a smile on her face. She gains a grin from the cop as she rolls her eyes.

* * *

 

''Before you guys talk can I borrow Supergirl for a minute?''

''Be my guest.''

''What is it?''

''Listen Kara I hate to ask you this but- but I'm lying to Alex about something and that makes me feel incredibly bad.''

The blonde nods ''Okay, what can I do?''

''You see I know who Batwoman is.''

Kara's eyes widden.

''Yeah and I really wanna tell your sister but Batwoman said I can't because she doesn't trust Alex. She doesn't trust people easily. So I guess what I'm asking is: can I tell her you are Alex's sister? And tell her about the DEO? That way she will know she can trust you guys. And I won't have to lie.''

''You are asking me something big Maggie.''

''I know I know.''

Kara frowns, ''I guess one more person knowing who I am won't ruin things. Especially Batwoman.''

Maggie smiles, ''Really?''

''Yeah I got this.''

They go back near Kate and Kara grins at her, ''Can I trust you?''

Kate is taken back by the question, ''Yes you can Supergirl.''

''Call me Kara.'', the blonde offers the other hero her hand, ''I'm Kara Danvers.''

Kate frowns, ''Danvers?'' She looks at Maggie and back at Kara, ''Oh you are related to Mag's girlfriend.''

''Yes, I'm her adoptive sister. Her family took me in when I arrived on Earth.''

Kate smirks and looks at the detective, ''So that's why you told me your girl can keep a secret this big.''

Maggie shrugs, ''Yeah.''

''Fine Sawyer, you win.'' she turns her attention back to Kara, taking off her mask, ''Hello Kara, I'm Kate. Kate Kane.''

Kara's eyes widden cause, the redhead is beautiful.

Kate notices and smirks again, this time at the blonde, ''See something you like Supergirl?''

Kara chokes, ''I-I- Wait. You are Maggie's ex! Who is in town for business! Alex told me about you!"

Kate puts back her mask still smiling at how red Kara got. ''Yes, that's me."

Kara frowns looking at Maggie, "Okay then."

"Look", Kate says getting Kara's attention, "Your sister has nothing to worry about. Mags and I have history but we are friends now. I'm not here to steal her away."

"Okay I'm gonna trust you on that." Kara says nodding, "What is it you wanted to talk to me about? Something about badguys?"

Kate grins, "Yes, a mafia boss who I have been after for sometime from Gotham is doing business in your town. I need your help to catch them, I think this time, with your help, I can finaly put him in jail. You in?''

''Yes. Tell me the details.''

 

* * *

 

Kate doesn't know how she got herself in this situation to be honest but it is amusing.

She is at the DEO. After Kara, Maggie, Alex and her managed to catch everyone she was after and arrest them - Alex insisting on going even if it wasn't alien related. "Just in case" she had said, but Kate knew she was jealous - they all went back to the DEO building to introduce her to J'onn, who was apparently from Mars, which Kate thought really interesting.

So, when they got to the DEO there was a woman talking to said alien. Lena Luthor, a business woman Kate of course had heard of. Lena was there to see Supergirl and they all started chatting.

And that's what leads to this particular situation.

Batwoman was just flirting with Supergirl. Kate can't help it really, the hero is hot and cute all at the same time why wouldn't she flirt with her?

After a line that went kinda like "You can do that to me anytime." Kate notices Lena is trying to kill her with her eyes. She swallows slowly, not having expected that. She smiles after a while as the conversation between everyone keeps going.

"Guys let me steal Supergirl for a minute. Kate says and wraps her arm around the superhero's arm, dragging her to a room closely.

"What- what do you need Kate?" Kara asks when they are alone.

"What is the deal with you and the Luthor woman? I thought Super and Luthors were supposed to hate each other."

"I-I- Lena is my friend. We don't hate each other."

"Oh I can see that."

"What do you mean?" Kara asks frowing.

"You're so oblivious and adorable Kara."

When Kara keeps frowing Kate sighs and makes a decision to help these poor women realize what's right in front of their faces. "Please Kara, the way you two look at each other is disgustingly cute. The heart eyes are everywhere."

"There's no hea-" Kara starts to protest but Kate puts a finger against her lips.

"I wasn't done kryptonian. You two clearly have a thing for each other. And she was practically shooting me with her eyes everytime I flirted with you."

"You- She- she was?"

"Yes. She is jealous. She wants you and I can tell you want her what are you doing to do about it?"

"I-I don't" Kara sighs giving up, "Fine I do like her that way but-but I don't know what to do I never thought she would like me back."

"Well, she does Kara so girl the hell up and do sometime about it. Or I will hit on her next" Kate says with a wink.

"You! You will not do such thing!"

Kate laughs, "Don't worry, the way she looks at you she wouldn't even notice me."

"Does she really look at me like that?"

"She does honey. Now go get the girl."

Kara nods and Kate gives her a smile.

They walk back and see Maggie and Alex in a corner talking to a guy and Lena and J'onn talking again. They approache them and Kate wastes no time in starting a conversation with the martian, giving Kara her chance.

"Hey Lena can we talk? Somewhere, alone."

"Sure. Lead the way."

Kate winks at Kara without anyone else seeing before smiling and going back to her conversation with J'onn. Her work here is done.

* * *

 

"So what is it?" Lena asks as they go into an empty room.

"You first. You came in to see me."

"Oh yes. I came to ask you to come to a party I'm hosting. I'm putting a new product in the market and the party is to announce that."

Kara sighs, deciding there's no time like the present, "Are you asking me to go as your date or as your friend?"

Lena's eyes widden and her face goes incredibly red, "I-I'm"

"Oh for Rao's sake.", Kara says. She moves closer to Lena and grabs her face gently with both hands, she kisses her softly, too scared to be making a wrong move.

Her worries go away when she feels Lena kissing her back. After a few minutes of them just kissing gently, the brunette stops and smiles against Kara's lips, "Finally", she whispers.

Kara lets out a laugh and shakes her head, "I agree".

Lena rests her forehead against Kara's and they stay like that for a while looking at each, breathing each other in.

 


End file.
